The present invention relates to an apparatus for filtering particulates from a liquid at a high flow rate, and more particularly to an apparatus for filtering particulates from water exiting an oil or gas pipeline during a chemical pipeline cleaning operation, dewatering after hydrostatic testing, product displacement or the like.
In the oil and gas pipeline industry, there is occasionally a need to clean and inspect the numerous pipelines in use for transporting petroleum products. There is also a need to perform hydrostatic testing on the pipeline or to displace a product in the pipeline to properly maintain the pipeline. Water is normally used to flush the pipeline after these types of operations have been performed. Gas, oil, chemical cleaner residue and other particulate matter may accumulate in the pipeline and are carried in the flush water. This creates a problem with disposal of the flush water upon completion of the operation. The water is of such a high turbidity that it cannot be introduced directly into a nearby body of water. Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus for processing a high volume of water and filtering these particulates from the water so that it can be reintroduced directly into the surrounding environment.